Overwhelming Emotions
by fire-panther24
Summary: Darkfic,ONESHOT.Violet has a really bad life and finds a way out of it.This summary isn't good but read and findout.No flames please.I changed it a bit. Minor adjustments, mainly the end.


**Disclamer: I own nothing...i don't even own the word nothing. I can only wish. **Just so people know this is a dark fic.If rape or violence or bad language offends you i suggest you leave right now and read a different story. Other than that, enjoy!

Overwhelming Emotions

Violet Baudalaire was searching every where in the bathroom for her "cure", as she called it. _'Dammit, where the fuck did it go?' _she thought to her self. She looked in her room and finally found it. Her "cure" was a shiny, blood-stained razor blade that she had used many times before. Violet Baudalaire was a cutter in the worse way. She had a serious death wish. She rolled back the sleeves of her shirt and found an unscarred spot on her arm. She took the razor in her right arm, placed it on her left arm, and applied pressure. She laughed a cruel, heartless laugh as she felt the pain and saw her crimson relief. She thought about what had led her to this cutting. '_Oh, yeah, I remember now. It was my fucked up childhood...and him. It was always him.' _she thought as unwanted memories came flooding back to her.

_Violet, Sunny, and Klaus were crying together in a dark alley. They had narrowly escaped getting killed by Count Olaf yet again. They cried not just for this reason, they cried for their parents' death, for all the terrible things that Olaf has put them through, for their terrible childhood. They were just chldren! They never asked for their parents to die and for all these terrible things to happen to them._

_"Hello orphans,"said the person that they hated and feared most in the world, Count Olaf. They jumped up and tried to run away but Olaf's accomplices blocked the way, and so the orphans had finally been captured by their arch enemy._

Violet made the cut longer and deeper. She was in tears, she hated herself for letting all this happen. She felt responsible for everything that had happened to her since her parents' death. After Olaf had captured them he tried to marry her again, only this time he succeeded. Right before the ceremony took place she had tried to escape with her siblings...

_Violet was panting hard as she ran for her life with Sunny and Klaus in front of her.She made the fatal mistake of turning left at the corner instead of right. Olaf and the hook-handed man were there. Olaf looked absolutly furious. It scared Violet to even think of what their punishment was going to be._

Violet didn't want to think of what happened next but it seemed like the memory wasn't going to be kept back. It exploded in to the front of her mind, forcing her to remember.

_Violet cried her eyes out in her room. Olaf's punishment for trying to escape was the death of Sunny and Klaus. The punishment was originally intended to be a whipping but Sunny and Klaus' wounds had gotten infected and their bodies just couldn't handle it. They died after about a week and Violet lived but only just. Violet had gotten whipped too but her body was better at handleing it. Olaf seemed glad at this because without Violet he wouldn't get the fortune. On their 'honeymoon', if one could even call it that, Olaf raped her. It had hurt her so much because she had been a virgin. When it was over she cried herself to sleep. Her life was prefectly fucked up after that. If she disobeyed Olaf or acted disrespecful she would get beaten. Whenever Olaf was in the 'mood' he would have sex with her, whether she wanted to or not, and she never wanted to._

It had been like that for 2 years. She had started cutting after about a half a year. Every problem started with Olaf. _'Speak of the devil himself.'_ she thought as she heard Olaf come intheir house. Violet hurried to clean up the mess she had made before he found her. She had just thrown away the blood-stained towels when Olaf walked in.

"My dear Violet, come here." He said somewhat cheerfully. She refused point blank to move. "I said,COME HERE!" he repeated. Violet could see him getting angry but she didn't care.She was numb now, numb to this evil man. Yet this numbness wouldn't last long if he did something. Olaf walked up to her and slapped her with all his might. "You bitch! When i tell you to do something you DO IT!"

"I hate you." Violet whispered.

"What was that?" Olaf asked in a challenging voice.

"I said," Violet repeated with malice, "**I HATE YOU!!!!" **She yelled at him,her voice dripping hated and a bold fire burning in her eyes. Violet hated everything about this man in front of her. She looked frightening, her hair was in her face, her face showed nothing but hate and contempt, her eyes were wide. She was close to the edge and if she got any closer she would fall off. Olaf seemed taken aback at first but quickly recovered.

"Is that so?" he asked with narrowed eyes. He didn't wait for her to answer. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hard on the lips. She resisted but the harder she tried the harder he became. He started ripping off her clothes and unbottoning his pants.When he took off her shirt he saw all the countless scars on her arms. He was slightly surprised, before he had only seen two slashes on her arms and now there was too many to count at once.

"I see I have gotten to you, my dear Violet." he said as he traced her newest gash. She winced slightly from pain. "There there, Violet. Let me make it all better." he said as he positioned himself inbetween her leg and thrust forcefully in. She cried out in pain but he just started thrusting faster and faster. She was yelling and crying for him to stop but he didn't listen, he never did. When it was over he fell asleep but she stayed awake crying. _'That's it, I've had enough!' _She got up slowly so she wouldn't wake up Olaf. She slowly creeped over to the bathroom and got her razor. She just couldn't take living with this monster anymore.

She took her razor and slashed across her left wrist then she did the same to the right. She wondered if she should slit her throat too. Soon Violet would be reunited with Sunny and Klaus, God knows how much she missed them.By now Violet was feeling very light-headed form all the blood loss. She wondered how long this would take. Her body was numb, her vision was fading, and her hearing was getting dimmer. The last thing she heard was Olaf opening the door of the bathroom before she died. "_I win..." _was her last fading thought.

A/N:I personally think this fic wasn't that great. I loved the idea but I couldn't seem to do it justice. Well, please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE **_NO FLAMERS!!!!!_** I warned you that this might offend some people and it's not my fault that you didn't listen, if this in fact did offend you I'm sorry.please review! D

_Fire-panther24_


End file.
